


Peace

by braindelete



Series: Spring Drabbles [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: Tony and Peter have a moment of peace





	Peace

The ghosting of a slithering tendril around his arm was becoming his routine wake up call. He’d shift into the movement, snuggling closer to the lump in the bed beside him, wrapping his free arm around the blanket bulge. He nuzzled his face into the crook of his partner’s neck, peppering his shoulder and jaw line with gentle kisses. In response, more tendrils of black goo snaked up his back, wrapping around his shoulders in a hug. 

Peter turned in Tony’s arms to greet him with a groggy smile. His eyes were drooping still with sleep but he snuggled in against Tony’s broad chest and cooed, an inhuman mix of clicks and purrs. 

“Booosssss” He muttered, ending in a hiss.

“Morning,” Tony replied, rubbing Peter’s shaved head regrowth.

Peter blinked the last of the sleep from his eyes and the limbs recoiled back disappearing somewhere beneath his skin. 

“Sorry, did we wake you?” He yawned.

Tony shook his head, planting a kiss on Peter’s forehead before laying back against the pillows. He moved Peter to rest against his chest.

“No, I was already awake.” Tony replied, moving his thumb slowing along Peter’s arm.

Tony was used to the feeling of the symbiote reaching out for assurance that he was still there. If it wasn’t his other, it was Peter, who still needed more coaxing every day to believe that Tony loved and accepted him as he was now. It was not uncommon for a wake up call in the middle of the night, or a early morning snuggle fest like this one, or even a mid day pop in to make sure Tony hadn’t evaporated. 

“Okay. Do we have to get up?” Peter asked under another yawn.

Tony smiled, his eyes closing. “Not if you don’t want to.”

Peter snuggled against Tony’s chest, another purr leaving his lips as he pulled the blankets tighter around himself. He let out a breath and closed his eyes, eased by the warmth of the skin beneath his skin and the rumble of Tony’s voice from deep within his chest as he spoke. Once settled only silence, as the they let the slumber drag them back down. 

“I love you,” Peter muttered. 

“I love you too, kiddo.” Tony replied softly.


End file.
